Unwillingly Bedridden
by TheGalacticfox
Summary: Ciel wakes up sick but won't rest so Sebastian has to do whatever is neccesary.Oneshot.No slash.


**So, this is my first fanfic ever! It was allot more fun then I thought it would be :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Unwillingly Bedridden<span>

Ciel slowly opened his eyes and pulled the blanket up over his face, _it's freezing in here,_ he thought, huddling into ball underneath the blanket. Ciel coughed once and stuck his hand out from under the blankets to grab his handkerchief from on his nightstand. He blew his nose and promptly put the handkerchief back on the nightstand.

Shivers racked the boy's body as he fought for warmth, every once and a while he would stick his head out from underneath the blanket, gasping for fresh air. He repeated this process for what seemed like hours until he opened his eyes and saw the thin lines of light coming from behind the curtains. Almost immediately his head began to throb and he was suddenly very aware of his chest protesting every time he took a breath. He turned away from the window just as a coughing fit enveloped him, when it passed he laid there trying to catch his breath. Ciel felt his eyes closing as he sunk into unconsciousness...

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked down the exquisite hallway to the young master's room. He checked his ever present watch, <em>precisely on time,<em> he thought smugly. He knocked on the Earl's door and waited a moment before walking in. "Young Master, time to wake up!" he exclaimed walking to the windows and drawing the curtains, letting the sun stream into the room. "Such a beautiful day, I think we shall have our fencing lessons outside today. It will make for an excellent change in scenery, don't you think young master? My lord…?" Sebastian asked turning from the window and looking at the boy.

Sebastian only took seconds to register his master's flushed face, laboured breath and sweaty brow before he was by his side. Taking off his glove he placed his cool hand on the boy's forehead. "Hm, I can't say I approve of you getting ill on such a nice day." Sebastian said withdrawing his hand and shaking his head. He went and fetched a bucket of cool water with cloths and placed it one on the earl's brow. Sebastian pulled down the blankets and unbuttoned his master's night shirt; slightly troubled at being able to feel the heat threw the material. He rang out another cloth and proceeded on laying it on the boy's chest. Ciel's brow scrunched up and a coughing fit racked his thin frame, Sebastian waited patiently as the boy struggled with his breathing, giving a low moan, he opened his eyes.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes and everything was blurry, blinking a couple times he became aware of two things, first, there was something cool on his forehead and second, was that his chest was on fire. His head protested against the light in the room and he squeezed his eyes shut. "How are you feeling young master?" He heard Sebastian ask. Ciel cleared his throat, "C-close the curtains." he ordered. Sebastian obeyed, leaving them ajar so that only enough light would come into the room to be able to see. Ciel let out an inaudible breath of relief and opened his eyes once again. The darkened room did little to stop the throbbing in his head but it was better than a fully lit room. He shot an annoyed glance at his butler,<p>

"Well, Sebastian? Prepare me for the day." He said, struggling to get up into a sitting position. Sebastian looked at his master, "I'm afraid your day consists of resting in bed, young master." He replied.

Ciel sighed and looked up at the demon, "Nonsense, there is nothing wrong with me. I have work to do today and can't afford to waste it away in bed. Now go and prepare my tea." Sebastian frowned, but bowed with his hand over his chest, "Yes, my lord" and left the room. Ciel took the cloths and put them in the bucket, finding his handkerchief he blew his nose again before stifling a cough in the crook of his elbow. He lay down and pulled the blankets over his shoulder, trying to keep warm_. I'll have to remind Sebastian to start a fire in the fireplace;_ he thought and closed his eyes.

A knock on the door jarred him out of his doze. Ciel pushed aside his drowsiness and sat up quickly, ignoring the throbbing in his head. Sebastian wheeled the trolley in and a repulsive smell entered the room. The odor made Ciel's stomach twist and he clenched it as a moan escaped his lips. Sebastian turned with an innocent look on his face, "Hm? Is something wrong?" he said, confused.

"G-get that out of here, n-now." Ciel stammered through clenched teeth glaring up at his butler, still clenching his twisting stomach tightly.

"Come now, it's only a cup of tea." Sebastian stated, taking the tea cup and bringing it up close to the Earl's face.

"No, don't!" Ciel shouted but it was too late, his stomach gave one final twist as he felt the bile rising in his throat…

* * *

><p>Sebastian knew his plan was working by the boy's face and the way he clenched his stomach. Having anticipated what would happen next he grabbed the pale and held it while the earl was sick. His master gave one final lurch, coughed then went limp in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian sighed, <em>I didn't want to have to do this but you gave me no other choice,<em> he thought looking at the flushed boy in his arms. He laid his master back down and put the cloth back on his hot forehead.

Sebastian was busy trying to bring down the earl's fever when there was a loud knock on the door. "Come in." Sebastian said not even bothering to look up when Bard walked in.

"Oh hell! What is that, eh? Stinks like an ass's bottom that does!" Bard shouted covering his nose. "Anyways, we were all wondering where the Master is, you know? I mean I know we don't see him that much as it is but we haven't seen him all-"Bard stopped and peered around Sebastian seeing the earl unconscious in bed.

"The young master is ill and will not be seeing anybody today. I'm leaving it up to you to keep everything in line while I'm tending to the master." Sebastian said turning back to the boy, continuing on dabbing his fevered skin with the cloth.

Bard looked at Sebastian in awe "Yes sir! This manor with be run like never before now that I'm in charge!" He exclaimed happily.

"Now, take the trolley out of the room and down to the kitchen and dispose of the liquid in the tea cup thoroughly." Sebastian ordered.

"Sure thing but why do you have that god awful stuff in the master's tea cup? You weren't planning on having him drink it were you?" Bard asked.

"Of course not, the master was going to insist on being difficult so I just had to improvise. I was hoping he would smell it and have the common sense to stay in bed if he got queasy at the smell of a supposed cup of tea. I know now that the plan somewhat backfired but he won't be leaving this bed anytime soon." Sebastian said with a little smile.

"You're a clever one Sebastian! The master will be none too happy if he ever finds out though." Bard said backing out of the room with the trolley. Sebastian looked back at his master, who moaned in his sleep and sighed, _I'm sure he'll get over it,_ he thought.

* * *

><p><em>It's cold,<em> Ciel thought. He opened his eyes slightly and was glad to know that the candle light didn't hurt his head much. Ciel looked to his side and saw Sebastian holding the cold thing to his face. "It's cold", He said, hating how his voice came out in a whimper. "I know young master, it's all right." Sebastian answered but anything else he said was lost as Ciel drifted back to sleep.

Ciel awoke to the sound of shattering glass. He laid there for a moment straining to hear for anything else. _What was that?_ He thought as he opened his eyes. It was dark in his room but he could see traces of light behind the closed curtain. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and tried to recall what had happened. _I remember becoming sick because of the tea but past that…I can't remember. Wait, Sebastian was here, but where is he now? _ Ciel looked to the door at the sound of somebody walking down the hall.

Sebastian walked in and looked at Ciel, "Ah, good afternoon, young master. I trust you are feeling better?" Sebastian asked swiftly taking off his glove and putting it on Ciel's forehead. Ciel leaned away from the contact and asked, "What happened, Sebastian?"

Sebastian withdrew his hand and slipped his glove back on, "You awoke yesterday with a high fever and a cough, upon bringing in the morning tea you vomited and fainted from the strain. You awoke several times during the day and night, each time delirious from the fever. Early this morning your fever broke, your breathing has become smoother and as far as I can tell your coughing has been reduced to a bare minimum." He concluded.

Ciel nodded, "The sound I just heard, did something break?" He inquired.

Sebastian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose together between his thumb and forefinger, "Its Mey-rin, she's broken yet another vase" He said.

Ciel didn't respond, instead he threw back the covers and pushed his feet over the edge of the bed. "I've lost valuable work time being sick, I shan't be delayed another day. Sebastian, what is my schedule for this afternoon?" Ciel demanded glaring up at his butler. Sebastian looked back evenly "I'm afraid that the young master's day consists of resting in bed." He said. This time is was Ciel's turn to sigh, "I don't want to have to go over this again, Sebastian."

"There is no need too. I have already taken the liberty of gathering your studies, today's letters, parchment, pens and ink. Could my lord consider working from bed?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, very well." Ciel relented, secretly relieved, "I'll not be seeing anybody today, though. Go get my morning tea now." Ciel finished, dismissing him. Sebastian nodded and turned to leave when-"Sebastian." Ciel said. "Yes, young master?" Sebastian asked turning to face Ciel. "Er, good job taking care of me." He said, embarrassed at being so pathetic.

Sebastian bowed deeply and looked up, "Of course, how could I call myself a Phantomhive butler if I couldn't take care of my sick young master?" he said with a small smile and a demonic glint in his eye.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Do me a favor and review, please! I hope it wasn't too OOC...I'm kinda mean to Ciel, but I'm sure this isn't the worse that's happened to him by fangirls ;)<strong>


End file.
